


The Obscurial Inside

by tigerqueenv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Escape, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Identity, Identity Reveal, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Multi, My First Fanfic, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurials (Harry Potter), POV Credence Barebone, Past, Ravenclaw, Secret Identity, Slytherin, griffindor, hall - Freeform, hidding, hide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerqueenv/pseuds/tigerqueenv
Summary: Set after Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.Credence never died.He joins Hogwarts in search of a new start. But can he really escape his past?





	1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any of the characters or ideas from 'Fantastic Beasts', or from 'Harry Potter')

 

~

 

Pain is all I feel. 

I am a monster.

A human killing monster.

I need to change, or no one would want me around. Not even sweet little Tina, who was always there for me when I needed her. Not even the strange man, who seemed to want to save me. But he was too late. Too late to save me, just too late. But Modesty. Oh, Modesty. She must hate me now, hate the monster inside. If only I were normal, if only I fit in. 

So that is what I must do. 

 

\- two months later-

 

"Cameron! There's a meeting in the hall!" Vela and I had been friends for at least 1 month now. We both started Hogwarts at the same time, both as clueless as the other. She was a generally bright little witch, always having my back. It was an instant click. I tried my hardest to find out more about her, about her family, but I am an extremely socially awkward person. Just in case you didn't notice. That was the thing about Vela, she was always patient with me, and that was what made us great friends. She talked a lot about her family and her small town, and about how much she misses her siblings. I learned a load of new things about Vela each day, she talks A LOT. I didn't share much about my life before Hogwarts though, to protect myself from losing my only friend. I never looked back at my old life, never revisited the past. I tried to leave the monster -the obcurial- behind but its power stills grows and grows. I'm not sure where the name 'Cameron' came from but it shields my real identity quite well. I feel bad for not telling Vela since she shares heaps of things with me, but as I said earlier, she is very patient.

"Cameron! Hurry, they are getting impatient!" Vela hurriedly dragged me across to the hall. 'I wonder what this assembly is about?' I thought. The hall was lit up with immense golden lights, lighting up the entire space. Enchanted candlesticks added an extra glow to the room. The normal benches were nowhere to be seen, instead, there was a large empty space filled with students of all different ages and houses. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and so was Vela. 

"What do you think it's about this time?" I heard a Hufflepuff whisper among some others as I moved closer. 

"What makes you think any of us know, Bumblebee?" A Slytherin insulted. I knew this was going to cause a little feud as I took a step back.

"I don't like you." The Hufflepuff looked a tad threatened.

"Fun, I don't like you either." The Slytherin smirked.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Another Hufflepuff joined in the argument.

"Why do you have to be s--" A professor cut into the conversation with a loud clap, silencing the lot. He looked unimpressed. 

"Everyone," he waved his magnificent wand above his head. "please be seated." Many chairs popped into existence. We all took a seat. 

"Now this is a VERY important matter, and I must have your FULL ATTENTION." He stated.

"There have been reports from our wizarding friends in New York," the mention of the place seemed to wake up the obscurus. "that they have ended the life of a deadly obscurial just 2 months ago." I could now feel the obscurial coming to life inside, of me which made it hard to sit still. 

"Way to go New York!" Proudly whispered a Ravenclaw. A few others nodded their heads in agreement. I tried to keep my obscurial at bay. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, Vela seemed to notice. 

"You ok Cameron? They killed the obscurial, good for them!" She leaned over and whispered into my ear. I nodded my head in agreement, it was the only option.

"SILENCE!" Boomed the professor. Everyone immediately stopped.

"MACUSA has a suspicion that the obscurial has somehow managed to survive, and so I want EVERYONE on high alert. If you so much as hear a WHISPER about an obscurial come and talk to me IMMEDIATELY." As everyone stood to leave, frightened looks on their faces, I darted out of the room. 

 

They are coming for me.


	2. ~mask~

~

 

 

**Credence p.o.v**

My feet carried my outside of the school. Away from the mess. I keep fasing in and out of human form as panic overtakes me. All I know is that if I keep running then the further away I get from the chaos, so I run.

 

And run...

 

I run until my lungs are burning and my vision is blurry, trying to cancel out one pain with another. The sun shines down with full force and blinds me. I force my hand to shield my eyes. I look down at my arm to see a black smoke creeping out of it. The smoke snakes around my arm and creeps up my shoulder like a vine. My heart is still racing out of the running, but mainly out of fear. My vision goes blurry as I hyperventilate and the ground seems to move closer towards me...

 

~~

 

I slowly open my eyes, my vision blurs and I have to squint. I try to lift myself up from the grassy floor but only manage try drag myself over to a rock. Taking a seat on the rock, I look around at my surroundings. The sun is just setting and tall trees surround me.  _'So nothing has changed since my last memory'_ I think. That's good, right? I lift up my arm to find that it is back to normal. Normal. What even is normal anymore? Vela must be worried about me now. And the professors must be furious. Just the thought of them gives me enough energy to lift myself up and start walking back.  _What am I meant to say to them when I get back?_

 

~~

 

"CAMERON!" Vela screamed as I entered our room. She looked relieved but angry too. She stood up and threw a jacket at me.

"Where were you? And why are you shaking?" She exclaimed. I willed myself to act calmly.

"I just needed a break for today but I ended up getting lost but now I'm back," I shrugged on the jacket and zipped it up half way. She gave me an uncertain look but then went back to her normal chatty self.

"Good luck talking to the professors then. I don't think your whole 'I just needed a break' thing will make them any happier," she walked over to the bed and sat back down. Vela grabbed her blanket and closed her eyes.

"Just remember that you can trust me Cameron. You can talk to me anytime. Get some sleep, goodnight Cameron," she whispered before closing her lamp. The room filled with darkness. 

_I want to trust you Vela, but I don't want ruin our friendship. It's the only thing that makes me human now...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> a/n  
> I know I havent posted in a loooooonnnggg time :'(  
> Thank u so so soooo much for reading on! 
> 
>  
> 
> But I'm really sorry!! I'll try to keep adding chapters from now on!  
> ~

**Author's Note:**

> Loved writing this fanfic, it's my first ever!   
> -meant to be studying for exams tomorrow, oh welllll
> 
> Please leave kudos and feel free to share your thoughts in the comments!!  
> ;))


End file.
